


Dream Deferred

by leakypaintpen



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leakypaintpen/pseuds/leakypaintpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The hatch swings open</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Deferred

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by [The_Plaid_Slytherin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin) at bsg_epics

The hatch swings open. An arm extends, and she takes it to anchor herself, looks up at his bright blue eyes twinkling back at her. The cool breeze gambols among the dazed and unbelieving crowd, whipping up her auburn locks and lacing them with giddy laughter, golden and winged. She bends to peel off her shoes, luxuriates in the sensations of saw-edged grass and rough pebbles digging into her feet, and trips on the uneven ground with a delighted “Oh!”

Laura wakes up in the dark of her cabin, gasping. All too quickly the stale tang of recycled air crowds out the lively taste of that imagined breeze from her mouth, and she has to close her eyes against growing moisture.

They’ll find Earth. She knows they will, and she will get them there. In her mind she declares, for the good of the limping remnants of humanity, and in her heart she prays, for one last chance at joy.


End file.
